


i wanna skin you with my tongue

by thatworldinverted



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mating, Mating Rituals, Ritual Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Sex Magic, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatworldinverted/pseuds/thatworldinverted
Summary: The moon is full, and the night is dark. The pack will come together, Alpha male to Alpha female, and together the Pack will rise, hungry.





	i wanna skin you with my tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacyevans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacyevans/gifts).



Derek rose to his feet, strong and broad in his half-shift, claws out, fangs sharp and ready. His mate rose with him, lithe and sure, climbing Derek’s body as if it was what he was made for, trusting his Alpha to take his weight and slipping his tongue between those fangs. 

“Genim,” Derek groaned as he pulled back from the kiss. “Genim, are you sure?” 

In answer, Genim rocked against him, rubbing his cock through the almost-fur at Derek’s belly. “I am sure, mate of mine. This will make the Pack strong. We will be the strongest, and we will eat the hearts of those who dare to come against us.” 

His claws scraped down Genim’s back and left red pin-pricks of blood in their wake. 

It was then they heard the female’s call, the Alpha female; not the Alpha’s mate, but a leader in her own right, fierce and bright and ready to howl down the moon if it had something she desired. 

They would join with her tonight, bringing the two halves of their pack together in a ritual from before the time their ancestors walked as men. 

The pack came together, not as a collision, but as two stars in a synchronized orbit, circling, circling, moons dancing around them. 

Genim broke first. He leaned back in Derek’s arms, body unfolding like a lotus so as to pull Erica into their arms. Her hair was wild, her skin already damp with sweat from the run, and Genim licked a drop away from her collarbone as she came into the circle of their arms. 

Her kiss burned. 

Around them, the pack went to the ground. Lydia was on top of Scott, writhing, dress rucked up against her hips; Alison’s dark hair was so entwined with Kira’s that they could hardly be told apart. Boyd was Erica’s mate, but this night he held Isaac, snug and warm, the only kind of closeness Isaac desired from anyone, and though it was not sexual, their bond was as strong as any in the clearing. They kept the pack steady as more wild urges spilled into the night. 

Derek had Erica on her back, Genim holding her legs wide and open as he knelt over her and slid his cock into her mouth. It was shallow, her lips and tongue just working over the head of his dick, the kind of teasing frustration that could keep him hard for hours. He would need it, to keep up with them tonight. 

Erica moaned around his cock as Derek shoved two fingers inside her. She was wet and ready with the moon and the presence of her Pack and her Alpha’s desire thick in the air. 

“Yes, Alpha," she keened. “Give it to me, give it to me please.” 

Across the clearing, Boyd rumbled with his mate’s desire. 

Genim pulled back as he felt the moon shiver across his skin. He stared up at it, full and heavy in the sky. “Now, Derek. Do it now. Make us strong.” 

There was a filthy, wet sound as Derek yanked Erica that much closer, spread her cunt wide, and shoved the head of his cock into her. 

The Pack screamed as one. 

His hips worked, forcing himself deeper, alpha cock thick and wide, Erica’s cunt stretching to take it. She urged him on, begging for more, pleading to be split open and taken, for him to fuck her full of come and knot it inside her, and when her cries weren’t met fast enough, she rolled them, thighs bunching, flipping Derek and riding his cock, owning what was hers, for this one night. 

She was close; so close. The knot was growing and it pressed against her from the inside, making her crazy, making her fingers twitch towards her cunt to touch her clit. 

A bite to the back of her neck made her moan, Derek groaning underneath her as her pussy clenched down on his cock. 

“Let me,” said Genim, clever fingers skating down her front and spreading her pussy even wider, baring her clit to the scraping roughness of Derek’s pubic hair and the slick dampness of Genim’s knuckles. He bit again, harder, as he gave her something to ride against, let her grind herself down between their Alpha’s cock and his own hand. 

And then they were coming, all three of them, Derek’s seed deep inside her as Genim’s spilled across her ass and dripped down over Derek’s balls. From them it spread, Allison screaming as she humped Kira’s face, Scott wild and growling as he locked his knot into Lydia’s sweet little ass. Isaac was coming into his own palm, his other hand locked into Boyd’s, while Boyd himself bit his lip bloody, dick jerking and spurting as he watched the picture his mate made, splayed between the Alpha and the Alpha’s mate, taking her place as the leader of half their pack. She was the Alpha bitch, and he was hers. Her pleasure alone dragged the orgasm out of him. 

The ritual was done, blood and seed and slick spilled in the service of the Pack. They would rise from this hallowed ground strong, strongest, and together they would conquer. 

**Author's Note:**

> For my most beloved [jacyevans](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jacyevans), who didn't laugh when I slipped and wrote 2000 words of porn in the middle of my current manuscript. This piece is not related to either of those, I just thought she deserved it. 
> 
> No, this isn't beta'ed, and no, I'm not sorry. You should come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://thatworldinverted.tumblr.com) anyway, though.


End file.
